


Ghosts

by hakura0



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis finds herself haunted...and immediately informs the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's daylight when Darcy catches her first glimpse of her ghost, bored and daydreaming. She only manages to see him out of the corner of her eye as Jane and Erik talk, the barest glimpse of an expression that makes her heart hurt a little. He isn't there when she turns to get a better look, though she doesn't forget that face.

She sees him again in the evening, as she goofs around on facebook. The power flickers off and for a second she can see him again, looking lost somewhere behind her, reflected from the monitor. He distracts her from complaining about the power loss and her poor laptop for the few seconds it takes before the power comes back on, and she knows there's no one behind her. _I have a stalker ghost, guys_ , she updates her facebook status with, when it's finally loaded back up. A few 'net friends like it. > _Casper or Pennywise?_ someone wants to know. 

_More investigation needed._

It's the middle of the night when she sits, shameless, in the darkened bathroom with nothing but a candle. She starts to drift off, eyes snapping open as she catches herself, and she catches his eyes finally. There's a long moment of nothing but silence before she speaks, her voice level, refusing to blink. "If you even think about going all CreepyPasta on me--"

"What?" she barely hears, barely realizes she's just mouthed, and when she blinks he's still there. Her expression is surprised but her smile is a little dangerous and a lot intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did not just spend an hour talking to a man in our bathroom mirror," Jane informs Darcy, her voice firm. Somewhere behind her Erik shakes his head, and Darcy's only reaction to both of them is a smug little smile as she holds up her cellphone.

"Thought you'd say that," She tells them, confident as she navigates to the videos on her phone. "That's why I got it recorded. Well, and youtube."

Jane ignores her, taking the phone from her hand as the video starts up, and staring at the screen hypocritically.

The disbelief doesn't fade from her face as the video goes on, and Jane looks up from it before even a minute has passed, raising an eyebrow. "You're the only one talking in this, Darcy."

"Okay," Darcy tells her, reaching out to take back her phone. "So my phone couldn't pick his voice up and I'm down one side of the conversation, you see him, right? So there."

"I see him. Or, well, something. The quality leaves something to be desired. You could have a poster behind you-"

"Why would I do that?" Darcy interjects, her tone an offended whine. "I'm serious, there is something going on, and if you could hear the whole conversation you'd know you want to talk to this guy."

 _"I only know one thing right now that is capable of helping me from here, I believe, it should even have the power to restore the Bridge."_ Darcy's voice crackles from the cheap speakers in a moment of silence, and she and Jane share a look of confusion.

"That was him," she tells Jane, her tone only a little freaked, "he said that, not me."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jane asks her, and she gives something that's almost a glare in response.

"I'm not crazy." Darcy insists, looking down at the phone, and then back to Jane, and for a seconds neither of them speak.

".. _.there's a cube_..." her voice says again, the video playing on, somewhere further in thanks to a slip from her finger, and Erik's head raises sharply.

"How did you know about that?" He asks, surprise and some suspicion evident in his voice, and Darcy turns to him, excitement crossing her features.

"So you know about it?" 

"There was... I shouldn't say. I could get into a lot of trouble for mentioning it, and..." He trails off, and it's Jane that speaks up, pointedly.

"Look what happened the last time we found trouble. I'm not going to say this isn't insane, or ridiculous, but-" Her expression is momentarily distant, and Erik sighs.

"Look. Jane. It won't make a difference. They still can't work it, not as anything more than, well, a battery. There are reports, bits of paperwork from decades ago that say it can do more, but they aren't there yet. It's better to keep working our own way." 

"He'll tell me what to do. He knows how to use it. I just need to get in to see it. Can you get me there?" Darcy asks, and Jane speaks up in response.

"Wait. What if there's more to this? If this is real, we don't even know who this is, let alone whether or not we can trust him."

"We can." Darcy's voice is sure, steady if even just for the moment. "I've just got this feeling. He just wants to go home."

"Did he say who he is, or how he knows this, by any chance?" Jane asks, arms crossed, and Darcy looks back to her phone, forwarding the video to the very end before holding it up.

"... _Loki. My name is Loki_ ," her voice says as the dark haired picture in the video gives the thinnest semblance of a smile, forced and still somehow sad as she stops the video looks up and between the two of them, smiling expectantly.

They look at her as if she's insane.


End file.
